Y todo empezo con un picniccampamento
by Mahou Ame Warashi
Summary: Naru, SAku , Kaka y todos los ninjas de konoha se iran de viaje a un tranquilo picnic o eso parece al prinsipio, quien se iva aimaginar que sasuke y su grupo, orochimaru y hasta el akatsuki estaria ahi, de seguro ellos no


Autora: este es el primer fic que hecho en mi vida, la verdad nunca fui muy creativa, pero quería probar n.nU.

Si les gusta el primer capi por favor envíen reviews.

Bueno ya saben el disclaimer, naruto no es mío todos sus personajes son de un autor japonés que no se quien es.

Pero si son míos Crys y Kyo que aparecerán de vez en cuando en la historia para molestarlos, por favor no se enojen con ellas, es que no saben callarse .U.

C y K: hai!!

Bueno disfruten de el primer capitulo de la primer historia que hice por primera vez en mi vida.

**Capitulo 1: Iré por ti sasuke teme**

Era un hermoso día de verano en konoha, y como en todos los hermosos días de verano se hace o al menos se debería hacer, nuestros ninjas favoritos salieron a hacer un picnic.

Habían estado pensando en un descanso hace mucho tiempo, es decir con todo lo que estaban pasando, ¡que sasuke los traicionaba!, ¡que luego intentaba matar a Naruto! (Crysenna: que decepción con este chico. Kyoshy: aja! va de mal en peor!)

Y por supuesto la muerte del hokage, que fue una verdadera lastima pero por suerte llego Tsunade. En fin, estas son algunas de las cosas que tuvieron que pasar entre otras.

El punto es que para animar un poco las cosas el sensei más sexy y favoritos de todos (C: Gai!!!. Kyoshy: No! Kakashi-sensei!. C:…ah!),...decidió hacer un picnic.

Al principio solo iba a ser un tranquilo picnic-campamento de tres personas, Naruto, Sakura, y el (C: infaltable! ò.ó). Pero cierta cabecita rubia (K: cof cof naruto cof. C: .U) le dijo a una pocas personas. (C: poquitas nomás, solo media konoha .- K: ò.ó naruchan! ¬¬) Al final todos los ninjas terminaron queriendo ir, así es TODOS por que hasta los hermanos Sabaku querían ir también, Habían decidido quedarse en konoha un tiempo y como tenían mucho tiempo libre decidieron ir ya que según amada hermanita, necesitaban de un tiempo compartido, como si no fuera suficiente pasar todo el día juntos!ò-ó si no que también debían pasar todo el día juntos en la intemperie!.

Y no es que ellos no se hallan negado, estuvieron todo el día tratando de persuadirla, le compraron flores, bombones, ¡hasta le compraron un perro! que por cierto no duro ni tres horas, quien iba a saber que los perros no sabían volar o.o, por supuesto que ellos no!

Fue una lastima ya hasta le habían puesto nombre ¡poochi poochi! (K: pobre animal T.T maldito donde estan los derechos del perro ¬¬)

Al final misteriosamente desistieron, de seguro tuvo mucho que ver la encantadora miradita que les había mandado su preciosísima hermanita, que por cierto si las miradas pudieran matar ya seria hija única.

Así que muy calladitos y sin rechistar más, aceptaron. (Temari: van a ir y les va a gustar! ò-ó. Kankaru-Gaara: Si señora!. Temari: ¬¬ Kankaru-Gaara: s-señorita o.oU)

Así que nuestro ninjas favoritos más agregados (Todos: ¬¬. C-K: .U) empacaban para salir al mediodía.

Naruto: ¿comida?

Sakura: listo!

Naruto: ¿tienda de dormir?

Sakura: listo!

Kakashi: todavía no terminan con eso, salimos en dos horas, apresúrense!

Sakura: ya casi terminamos sensei estamos revisando todo.

Naruto: si! No queremos que falte nada en nuestros primeros días libres desde hace dos años ..

Sakura: aun no lo puedo creer, por fin tomaremos unos días libre después de que... bueno, ya saben.

Enseguida se dieron cuenta que se refería a lo de sasuke, a pesar de haber pasado dos años todavía no había podido superar su traición, y es que a pesar de ser un chico muy callado, o teme como le decía el kitsune, lo apreciaban muchísimo.

Sakura lo quería como a un hermano, ya había superado ese amor infantil que sentía por el, y la única razón por la que seguía fingiendo antes era para hacer enojar a Ino, su mejor amiga, eterna rival y de quien por cierto descubrió estaba enamorada.

Kakashi, lo quería como un hijo y puede que un poquito más, sus sentimiento nunca estuvieron definidos cuando se refería e el, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que el y obito, otro Uchiha que también había querido muchísimo, eran unas de sus persona mas importantes, sin contar a Sakura y Naruto por supuesto.

Naruto, quien iba a pensar que la verdadera razón por la cual había organizado una búsqueda no era para traer devuelta a su mejor amigo, si no para traer devuelta a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. Así es narutin hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que no amaba a Sakura, lo cual era ventajoso, ya que se había dado cuenta que a Saku le gustaba Ino. No, el amaba a sasuke, ese hermoso pelinegro que a pesar de tener esa actitud "bastarda", sabia en el fondo no era mas que un dulce niño con una infancia terrible, no que la suya haya sido mejor pero al menos no vio a nadie morir a manos de su loco hermano, ni que tuviera hermano tampoco.

Amaba esos ojos los cuales le encantaba ver, aunque este le mandara esas miradas asesinas con ellos, y ese cuerpo, pero que cuerpo!

Mas de una vez tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima y tomarlo en medio de sus peleas, ¡y no es que el sea un pervertido o desesperado!, no!, era todo culpa de el!, el

Lo ponía así ¡maldito sexy bastardo!.

Ya no lo podía soportar, necesitaba a ese teme y depuse de estas pequeñas vacaciones volvería a la búsqueda.

Al diablo! Si sasuke no quería volver, el lo traería aunque tuviera que cortarle brazos y piernas para lograrlo o su nombre dejaría de ser Naruto Uzamaki!!

Naruto: Vete preparando sasuke teme porque cuando este viaje se termine iré por ti, y te diré cuanto te amo!

Kakashi: terminaste ¬¬

Naruto: o///o s-si

Kakashi: bien . // Marchando.

**Continuara…..**


End file.
